Assassin's Creed: Freedom
by Kyla Ray
Summary: Fiona Aries used to be a standard Italian daughter of a rather noble, but secretive, family. However, after interrupting a hearing with the Gonfaloniere, she becomes a hunted person. She meets Aerrow, an Assassin, who reluctantly ends up teaching her how to defend herself against enemies. Can she make things right with herself, and her family though? OC-based, for now. Enjoy! :)


CHAPTER 1

 _Pit-Pat. Pit-Pat.  
_ The rain continued its soft dance on the roof of the villa. It wasn't too common for us to get rain where we live, but that didn't stop the other people from rushing out towards the markets. I sighed softly as I gazed out the window, streaks of rain running down the glass. I watched as beggars scoured the streets for coin or food. I pitied them; ever since Gonfaloniere Ulberto Alberti passed the law of higher taxes for imported consumer goods, people have become either broke and homeless or starving themselves sick. I was one of the fortunate ones; my family was of noble standing. My father works as a wealthy merchant among the kingdom, which involves making decent trades with Espania.  
"Fiona, supper is done! Come eat!"  
"Bene, madré!" I shouted, turning my gaze from the window towards the door where my mother's voice came from. I made my way towards the dining room where my family sat waiting. I took my seat across from my older brother Mario, who sat beside my father. My little brother Petruccio sat beside me. My mother walked out of the kitchen and set several plates of tasty food on the table. She often did the same kind of arrangement each night: two plates of pastas, one large plate of meat, which was usually chicken or beef, and a large bowl of salad. I'll admit, the same dishes every night gets kind of boring, but I'm grateful to even have food on our table. My father thanked my mother for the meal before piling his plate up high and scarfing it down like Petruccio. Mario and I had a bit more etiquette in the way we ate, savouring the flavors. However, within minutes, my father rose and pulled on a large brown coat, taking off outside and into the rain. After eating, my mother took the dishes and went to the sink to clean them. It was like this every day: we would eat quietly, and father would take off without an explanation or goodbye. We knew what he was doing, though not many others did: he was an assassin. He had been apart of the Assassin Brotherhood for several years now, almost 20. It was his job to leave home behind to defend civil rights discreetly and right the wrongs that Templars and other corrupt government officials committed. Of course, he had a few rules to abide by himself, as every other assassin did. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood. He followed those to a tee, and was often sent out on missions every week. We would always worry, because we never knew if he'd ever return home in one piece or at all. Poor mother is always crying in bed at night, though she doesn't know that I've observed her.  
Finishing my food, I hugged my mother and pulled on a maroon cloak. I needed to get some shopping done, so I went outside and despite the rain, joined countless others towards the market place.

I peered over the various foods placed in each basket or tote. Oranges, apples, and so many more: each fruit glistened with small drops of water as the rain subsided. Despite the chatter among merchants and customers, it was rather peaceful in Firenze.  
 _Grab._  
I felt a hand brush up against my side before it was gone. I quickly looked behind me to see a poorly dressed beggar taking off down the puddled street, a small pouch in his hands.  
 _My coin purse!  
_ "Ehi, stop!" I hurried after the man, running as fast as my two inch heels would allow me, lifting up the skirts of my every day gown. Normally, it happened to other commoners, but never before had I experienced this myself.  
"Basta! Stop!" I exclaimed, panting. I couldn't keep up with him, and reluctantly, had to stop giving chase as the man scaled the wall of a building and escaped. I sighed and shook my head before making my way back towards the market. I knew I couldn't buy anything now, but I had to make my way back home the same way.  
"You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to death."  
The Gonfaloniere's voice…  
' _Why is he here,'_ I wondered. ' _Unless there is a hanging to be done!'  
_ I made my way through an alley and up the stairs where the Palazzo della Signoria, or Firenze's Prison, stood. In the front of it stood the large noose, where two men had ropes around their necks with their hands tied behind them. Ulberto stood beside them, presenting the men to the crowd cheering for the hanging. I don't know why, but the people here always seem to get a kick out of watching beggars and thieves hung.  
"I am bound to pronounce you guilty of treason and burglary."  
' _I can't watch this!'_ I silently screamed. Before I knew what I was doing, I raced up to the stand and cut the ropes, freeing the men.  
"Madonna Fiona, what are you doing?!" Ulberto glared at me, his large round face twisting in disgruntled confusion.  
"I…" I don't even know what I am doing. Everything just sort of...happened. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, gawking and daunting alike, daring me to explain myself.  
"I don't know, I just...it just sort of happened...I didn't plan on this…"  
"Grazie, ragazzi!" The men gave a chaste bow before fleeing the scene.  
"After them!" Several of the city's guards, clad in heavy red and grey armour, took off after the men, their weapons unsheathed. Ulberto turned on me then, his brown eyes dark with malice.  
"You just released a couple of conniving thieves back into our precious home. Thanks to you, no one is safe. What would your father say? You will have to pay the price for committing such treason." Ulberto towered over me dangerously, as though he were a predator and I his prey.  
' _He's not going to...'  
_ I couldn't even finish my thought as my brown eyes fixated on the silver blade pointing at me, making it's way closer to my throat.  
' _Why,'_ I cried. ' _Why did I have to be so stupid? Father will hate me. I shouldn't have gotten involved. This is how it will end...'  
_ A tear strolled down my pale cheek as I closed my eyes, ready to embrace death.  
' _Perdonami, madre. Fratelli. Padre.'  
_  
Before I could begin to feel the sharp pain of a blade cutting into my jugular, I was heaved off of the ground and wind pressed against my face. I was being held in a pair of arms, against a firm body. I opened my eyes and looked up only to be met with a man in a hooded navy blue coat. He glanced down at me, his eyes like that of liquid gold. The shape of his hood was all too familiar, and although it shaded most of his copper-toned face, I was able to make out his eyes and mouth.  
"Who are you?" I was surprised to hear my voice, considering how scared I was. Although, it did crack a bit towards the end.  
"You're safe now, Madonna." He said nothing more after that.  
Around ten minutes later, we arrived to the front of my villa.  
' _But how did he…?'_ I pondered.  
He set me down gently and turned to leave. I reached out and grabbed his sleeve.  
"Wait!" I called to him. "I know what you are. Thank you."  
He didn't say a word, but he did turn his head to look at me. I could make out black bangs poking out from the hood, and possibly a braid on the left side of his head.  
"You're an assassin," I continued. "I recognize the jacket. My father is one too."  
I could see a small flicker in his eyes before pulled his arm away, facing me.  
"Who is your father?" He asked, his voice soft and smooth.  
"Lovino Aries." I replied, looking him in the eyes.  
"The Lovino Aries?" He looked surprised. I guess my father really is a big deal in the Brotherhood.  
"Si. Thank you again. I'll make sure he knows of your kindness, sir…?"  
He shook his head at me. "Your father may be well known amongst us, but that doesn't make you and I friends. You're an assassin's daughter. You're nothing like him. If you were an assassin, you wouldn't have acted the way you did. You couldn't even defend yourself up there. You were going to let yourself be killed." He sighed and turned to leave again.  
"Then train me!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He looked over at me, as though questioning what I had said.  
"Train me to be an assassin." His face was stoic.  
"No." He didn't even consider it.  
"Please, I beg of you!" I stepped towards him.  
"I promise to do my best and do exactly as you say."  
He remained silent for several long minutes before sighing, turning and walking away from me. I was sure he had decided not to train me until he spoke.  
"Meet me at the town market tomorrow at noon. Wear a disguise, unless you want to face another incident like today." With that said, he disappeared.  
I couldn't stop the small smile on my face as I entered my home, already eager to train. Today was certainly unexpected, but I'm ready to move into the future I create.


End file.
